A Marriage is a Go
by phnxgrl
Summary: After finding out that Bracken can not stay behind bars. Kate and Rick realizes they have to disappear. With only 72 hours on the clock before Bracken must be released they rush to get the Marriage down but there is obstacles in their way. Will they get married before the 72 hours are up?
1. Chapter 1

Castle was glad Kate was safe in his arms and the wedding is still on tract. Rick knew they could not stay there on the sidewalk long before being engulfed with the rabid press.

"Kate honey we have to go." Rick said in her ear.

"Yes I know but can't we stay here just a little longer?" Kate murmured as she luxuriated in the sense of love and completion.

"No my love we can not…Those hordes are not going to be kept back by the Capital police for long. We can snuggle in the car." Rick said breaking the embrace.

"Ok you promised…" Kate said diving into the sitting town car.

Rick directed the driver to head to the executive airport. He wanted them to be safe at the Hampton house before all the debriefings take place.

Kate snuggled against Rick's broad chest and promptly fell asleep. It had only been 2 days since the confession of Bracken on the tape was verified and the warrant for his arrest was given.

Kate was dreaming but it was not just a dream but a recollection of the days leading to Bracken's capture and arrest.

Rachel was the one to greet her in DC.

"I hope you know there were no hard feelings. You did what did and you thought it was right. I can see that had not changed Kate." Rachel said greeting her one time partner.

"Hi Rachel let do this" she said after embracing the once partner.

Rick followed behind as the two women climbed up the steps and passed through the Capitol security to the room where the press conference was being held. It was thought the sight of Kate would unnerve Bracken. They were proved correct.

Kate awoke with a start as the Town car stopped in front of a G550 all fueled and ready to go.

"I think you have friends in high places Kate." Rick said in a low rumbling voice.

"Yes It does seem that way." Kate said as they boarded the plane.

Once everyone including the Boys was seated the plane took off. Kate soon was asleep again.

She awoke as the plane stopped on the tarmac of Teeterboro NJ. There Jenny and Lanie met Ryan and Espo with a heroes welcome. Kate smiled looking at the two happy couples celebrating from her seat still on board the plane. Kate wished she would be going home to the loft but Paula advised against it. Ryan nor Espo had been on National Television so the press would not even bother them. Kate kind of envied their anonymity. She now was wanted by the press over her part in bringing Bracken down. She grasped Rick's hand and drew it up for a kiss.

"You did say we would bring him down together. Mr. Castle you are a man of your word." Kate said first kissing their joined hands and then on the lips.

There was not enough time to continue further since the short trip to the Hampton Airport was over in 10 minutes. Rick disembarked and was immediately engulfed in red hair. It seemed both Alexis and Martha were waiting. Rick was overjoyed. For the first time in a long time Rick felt free of that second shoe from dropping. Kate was also engulfed in the red hair bunch.

Kate just smiled at Rick as Alexis chattered over all the preparations for the wedding. It was good not having to talk about that horrid man. The wedding talk while interesting was beginning to bore Rick. As soon as they reached the Hampton House he closed himself off in his sanctuary. Kate was swept in as the events of the day were wearing on her too she begged the two women off and went to look for Rick.

Rick was on the phone with his lawyer. His name was Harold Dumas. He was also a constitutional lawyer. He was explaining that the arrest was only the beginning of the events which would have to take place.

Kate watched as Rick slumpt in his chair. Rick thanked the man then hung up.

"Rick what is it?" Kate asked.

"Oh that was my lawyer…We need to disappear after all Kate." Rick said.

"What do you mean disappear Rick…Bracken is behind bars…He can not possibly hurt us now, especially with the press everywhere now looking into his affairs." Kate said.

"I sure wish that was true…The opposite is Kate. I have to say I was flabbergasted when my lawyer called." Rick sadly said.

"Why did he call Rick?" Kate asked back in detective mode.

"Well he wanted to explain the procedures on what was going to happen way before the trial ever takes place." Rick patiently said.

"Rick do not patronize me I took Constitutional Law at Stanford and Advanced Law at NYU. I do know the procedure." Kate said.

"Ok Kate I can only go from what Harold said…However, he makes a lot of sense. But since you know it can you explain the procedures to me?" Rick asked.

"Well Rick we have only accused Bracken of a Crime. He will be adjudicated to see if the charges are sufficient to stand trial. If they are then the Senate has to decide whether they want to remove him from office." Kate said.

"Yes they do but Harold pointed out one thing…He can not be held behind bars during this procedure. He has immunity from incarceration as a sitting US Senator." Rick said.

"You mean Bracken will be free?" Kate asked with a shock.

"Well not exactly he can not be incarcerated but he can be monitored by the US Marshals service. However, we do not know if the Marshals are corrupted by his money too." Rick pointed out. "However, Bracken is going to stay behind bars for at least 72 hours before he will be released to the Marshals."

"Rick that means we need to get married Now! I will not disappear with you without being married. We have waited long enough. We only have 72 hours to disappear. Do Martha and Alexis know this?" Kate asked.

"Not yet I have not had the time to tell them." Rick replied.

"Ok Kate if we need to get married we need to get to the registrars office in NYC. It is the only place we can do it is in this time frame and still have all our friends with us." Rick said.

"Ok Rick tell them and we need to get to City hall!" Kate said.

Rick quickly informed his Daughter and Mother. He and Kate raced back to the city in the Ferrari.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick quick driving got them to the City Hall quickly. They parked and went in search of the registrar office. Kate pulled Rick along until they stood before the clerk at the desk.

"We would like to apply for a Marriage license." Rick said handing over his id and Divorce papers.

Kate likewise pushed her id to the clerk who looked them up on her computer. The clerk looked expectantly at Kate.

"Is there some trouble I assure you those documents are in order" Rick said.

"No Mr. Castle I have no problem with your documentation…I am waiting for Ms. Beckett." The clerk replied.

On hearing this Kate's giddy smile left her face and her Cop one appeared.

"What do you mean? I've never been married." Kate said with a very serious demeanor.

"Well you believe that is true however, here on my screen it shows that on 2001 Sept 14th in the City of New York you were married to a Rogan O'Leary. That is your signature is it not?" The clerk asked swinging the monitor around so that Kate could see it.

"Kate what is this all about?" Rick asked warningly.

"This has to be some sort of mistake. I was not in New York on the 14th" Kate said.

Rick turned to look at Kate who looked bewildered.

"I was stuck in CA during Sept 11th shutdown. I could not possibly been here for this document. Rick you have to believe me." Kate said.

"I do believe you but that still does not mean you are not legally married in New York. You have to get this annulled." Rick stated.

"Yes I guess we do need to find this Rogan O'Leary. My so called husband!" Kate said.

"Great Kate so how can you find him…How did you know him in the first place? I saw how you reacted when you heard the clerk say his name. Kate I want us to be together but I need to know." Rick said.

"Ok Rick I know you have that right to know the story. I met Rogan while I was stripping. I am not proud of myself but the pain was so bad and I needed to be numb. Stripping was the best way. I could lose myself in the fantasy and not think of the pain. Plus it allowed me to have money…good money. I met a biker named Rogan. He and I became a couple. He owned this joint off of 33rd. It was a real dive. I suggest we go there." Kate suggested.

"So Nikki was not too far off with the Stripping part…I knew I had that right!" Rick crowed.

"Get in the car." Kate hissed as she took over driving.

The clock was ticking there was only 68 hours left before Bracken would be released.

Kate pulled the Ferrari into a parking spot in front of the club. The car attracted much attention from the locals who gawked at the woman and the man exiting the red vehicle.

Kate strode in which her NYPD badge prominently placed on her hip.

Rick tagged behind. Kate noticed the bar tender. Rick looked along the walls of the dive. In a prominent place he saw younger Kate in her stripper uniform. There was man labeled as Rogan sitting in a chair next to her. Kate had her leg raised suggestively.

Kate accosted the Bar maid.

"Hello Wendy is Rogan in?" Kate asked.

"The boss is in the back…We don't need to deal with cops." Wendy said.

"Listen if you do not want to have all of NY's finest and health inspectors crawling around here I suggest you take us to him." Kate said with her voice threatening.

At this point a man fairly young stepped out from the back curtain dressed in biker colors . He came from where the girls disappeared after doing their sets.

"As I live and Breathe Baby have you come back to me?" Rogan said as one of the bar maids brought Rogan a bottle then let him lay across her lap as she pour the liquor down his throat.

"No Baby …" Kate said sarcastically. "I did not come for you…Did you know we are married in NY? What do you say to that Rogan?"

The girl whose lap he was laying across got indignant then threw him off.

"You are already married! I hate you!" She said getting up and slapping his face then stormed off.

"Please Baby… It has to be a mistake! I'm not married to her…Baby come back!" Rogan said.

The girl disappeared behind the curtain.

"Ok Kate this has to be some sort of joke! I'm not married to you! Well I would not mind being if you still do that thing with the cherry on your lips…Boy was that a mind blowing experience" Rogan said sitting down and massaging his sore jaw.

Rick saw red and was about to make his jaw even more sore from his fist. Kate grasped his arm and entwined it in hers. Rogan poured a drink and motioned them to sit down. In the Background the TV was blaring and Kate's picture appeared on the screen. Rogan looked up and thought he could use this to his advantage,

"So what do you want me to do Baby?" Rogan asked.

"What I want is for you to sign these papers stating we have never been married and witnessed by Rick here and notarized. That should be accepted at the registrar office." Kate said.

"I see and what is it in for me Detective Beckett of the Nikki heat fame and radioactive in the underworld! Bringing down Bracken was a bold move! So you do not have long to live. Bracken gets out in 67 hours. I am sure he will hunt you down! So again why is my signature important?" Rogan leered which got Rick more upset but kept it calm for the moment.

As they were talking a couple of goons came into the dive and started to toss chairs and roughing up patrons.

"Excuse me I have business to discuss." Rogan said.

"Monty wants his money!" The lead thug said.

"Yeah he said we could have fun here you see if you do not pay!" The second thug said.

"Wait gentlemen…You can not be serious we have a celebrity in the house…One Kate Beckett of NYPD fame. You would not want to do something against the law now with her as a witness?" Rogan said. "Look you leave peacefully and I will get Monty the money…50 g's is it?"

"75 G's since we had to come in here…You get the money and we will not bother you again. Have a good day Mr. O'Leary." The first thug said.

The two thugs left the building as Rogan came back to the table.

"I want 100G's to sign this document…Or your marriage will not proceed!" Rogan stated.

"I can not possibly come up with that amount quickly!" Kate protested. "I'm only a lowly Cop with a Cop's salary…I can not come up with 100 G."

"Take it or leave it…100 G's or no signature. You think it over." Rogan said "Hey what are you all standing around clean up this place!"

Kate took Rick to the car fuming. She could not believe that the guy wanted to extort 100 G's to get his signature on a bogus marriage anyway.

"Kate…Please be reasonable. I would pay 10 times that amount if it means we get married in time." Rick pleaded.

Kate got in the car as Rick continued.

"I could get my lawyer on it but it will not be corrected in time. Bracken would be out before that could happen. Pay the 100 G's. Kate I implore you." Rick pleaded as Kate fired up the car.

"No we are going to do it my way…" Kate said as she gunned the engine and set off for Vice at the 12th.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick shrugged as Kate dragged him into the precinct. It was the first time she had entered since she brought down Bracken. Everyone stopped then the applause started up. Kate acknowledged the crowd but got on the elevator for the 2nd floor. This was Vice territory and Kate knew it well. Rick's head was turned by all the scantily clad police officers and their busts.

Rick followed Kate to stop in front of a door. Acting Captain McHale was on the door.

Lt. Mc Hale was a typical Irish cop. Rick looked him up and down. Kate greeted him as an old friend.

"Hello Morgan." Kate said hugging the older gentleman.

"Well Kate Beckett! What brings your lofty Homicide type into my abode?" The Lt. Asked. "Who is this…Oh of course the writer!"

"Rick Castle Kate's fiancé" Rick replied holding out his hand.

"Lt. Morgan McHale at your service…Mr. Castle your fame sure precedes you." He said shaking his hand.

Rick looked pleased as they both sat down.

"So Kate how can I help you?" He asked.

"I have a couple of pictures you might know who holds their leash?" Kate asked as she showed the two pics she shot with her phone camera.

"Well One I know That is Lefty Cardino He is an enforcer for the Spolanos…Why did you come to me? This is Gangs and Mobs in the 54th." The Lt said.

"I can not involve them…I need to know who is their big guy?" Kate said.

"Well the Spolanos Vice guy is Monty Guzzman." The Lt stated.

Rick began to speak up and Kate hushed him.

"Great Thanks Morgan you have a good day." Kate said getting up.

"Well you too Kate" he said as he embraced the detective. "You know she was the best this dept ever had. I'm glad you collared Bracken. Watch your back. He is very dangerous."

"It was nice to meet you Morgan." Rick said holding out his hand as the older man grasped it.

"You keep my friend safe I am sure you understand." The older man said as he drew Rick to him as he could talk in his ear.

Rick nodded and they left.

Rick got in the car. Kate stood outside. There was a crowd of reporters who happened to look at Kate.

"Get in Kate!" Rick said as the hordes of reporters and Cameramen descended on the Ferrari as it sped away.

"Whew that was close…Where are you taking me?" Kate asked.

"I'm taking you to see Sal. If anyone can arrange a meeting with Monty he can." Rick said.

"Rick, did not the Spolanos not like that the people we turned decimated the older bosses? I fear we would not be welcomed." Kate said referring to the collar of the mob hit men about 5 years ago.

"Nah I don't think that would be held against us." Rick said stopping in front of a society club in Little Italy. "Just smile big for the FBI across the street still taking pictures Kate."

Kate looked up where Rick was pointing and smiled for their cameras. At least if they disappeared from here there would be trail and a place to investigate.

Sal Marino was a older gent dressed in a track suit with heavy gold chains around his neck.

"As I live and breathe we have a celebrity…Richard F-cking Castle and Detective Beckett of the NYPD. I have to say Nikki has nothing compared to you." Sal said.

"Sal good to see you did you get my books?" Rick asked as they clasped hands then Sal invited them to sit down.

"Yeah Rickie I got them I have to say this Nikki Heat rivals my love of Derrick. I am glad you brought the old feller back!" Sal said. "So this is not a social call?"

"No Sal it is not…I need you to arrange a meet with Monty." Rick said.

"Monty what do you want with that piece of trash?" Sal inquired.

"He has a contract on a mutual acquaintance and we would like to purchase it." Rick said conspiratorially.

"Oh and who is this mutual acquaintance?" Sal asked.

"Well his name is best to be between Monty and myself…" Rick said.

"Ok Rickie we will play it your way 20 G's for the introduction." Sal said.

"Sal we go way back…" Rick said not wanting to part with this money belt just yet.

"Yeah but you cost the family lots of money…You are mister Money bags you know you have to make a recompense!" Sal said.

Rick grimaced then undid his money belt and gave it to Sal.

"It is a pleasure doing business with you.., Rickie do not be a stranger." Sal said handing him a cell phone.

Kate gaped at him casually handing 20G's to an ex mobster. Rick glanced at her with a stern look of do not speak. Kate glared back but kept her mouth shut.

Rick and Kate left the building and the phone rang. Rick answered it. Kate sat against the car as Rick concluded the conversation. Kate looked up.

"It is done we are to meet in about 3 hours at Rogan's place. Monty was receptive to our offer." Rick said.

"Rick, where are you going next?" Kate asked as she got in the car.

"To my corporate offices Kate, I have to talk to my CFO." Rick said as he fired up the car and sped out.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick parked the Ferrari in a special underground parking spot close to the elevators in this Manhattan Hi Rise. Kate noticed that Rick had a key especially for this elevator.

"So you are taking me to the inner sanctum?" Kate teased.

Rick did not respond. He was girding his loins for the fight ahead. Kate noticed the grim demeanor on her fiancé's face. It was a far cry to the pleasant one she saw a few minutes ago. The doors opened and Kate saw a busy office which several people scurrying around. Rick stop at a secretary's desk and the name plate said Joan.

"Joan is he in?" Rick inquired.

"Yes Mr. Castle he is expecting you." Joan said. Ms. Beckett would you like me to get you something…a refreshment perhaps?"

"No nothing for me Joan thank you." Kate replied as they both entered the well appointed room.

The furnishings were richly done and several pictures of a Younger Rick and the bespectacled man sitting behind the huge desk. The man now having less hair than his picture arose and shook Rick's hand.

"Rickie…!" He said as they clasped each other.

"Izzy" Rick replied after completing the embrace.

Rick now introduced Kate.

"Issac Duncan or Izzy my old friend meet Kate my intended." Rick said.

"I am pleased to finally meet the future Mrs. Castle. Please sit down. I suppose you have questions?" Izzy asked.

"Well Yeah this one has never thought of informing me of his business dealings before now." Kate said pointing at Rick.

"So Rickie you have been a bad boy? Has she not met with Harold?" Izzy asked.

Rick looked sheepish.

"Oh I see well Kate I am part of the fraternity which is Richard Castle Inc. I am the CFO. I met Rickie long ago at college. I was the one he turned to when he had his first success. He was a mess. However, today I can say that Richard Castle Inc is doing a healthy return." Izzy said.

"Izzy cut the prospectus speech. Kate is not going to be investing. You know what I want did you get it?" Rick asked.

Izzy paused removed his glasses cleaned them then returned them to his face.

"Rick we talked about this…I still feel it is unwise to carry this large amount of cash around. I have set up a wire transfer account for the full two hundred thousand. You can use Harold if you need more later. Here is another 20 thousand in cash. Please use it wisely…Giving it all to a mob boss …Really Rickie!" Izzy chastised.

"Izzy it was an Ex- mob boss. Besides I need him to make arrangements." Rick countered as he stuffed the money belt around his waist.

"Very well Rickie…Kate are you sure you want to marry this rascal?" Izzy asked. "You can get out now it is not too late."

"No Izzy I think I will keep him just to keep him out of trouble." Kate said grasping his arm.

"Ok Kate well I hope you two will be very happy together." Izzy said rising.

"I know I will Izzy Thanks for meeting with us." Kate said.

"How could I not? He owns the company!" Izzy said as he escorted them out of his office since their business was concluded.

The clock was ticking it was now down to 59 hours before Bracken's imminent release.

Back in the Car Kate had many questions.

"So that was Izzy huh? How come you never had mentioned him?" Kate asked.

"Well Kate for honest I did not think of him. You never had any interest in my money so I guess I just forgot about it." Rick said driving back to the dive.

\\\\

Monty had arrived early and Rogan looked scared.

"Relax Rogan we aren't here for you…A mutual friend set up the meeting and decide to conduct business in your club. Now you are going to be a problem are you?" Monty asked.

"No Monty everything is on the house, especially for you." Rogan happened to squeak out.

"Good I want the finest of your champagne. None of that swill you serve your customers. The good stuff you hide in the back!" Monty said.

Rogan turned to go as Monty spoke again.

"Also do not think about skipping out. My guys are watching you!" Monty said sitting back to enjoy the show.

"Leaving? Monty I had no thought at all of doing that!" Rogan said.

"Good I sure would not want to hear you weaseled out of here." Monty said.

"No Monty I would not do that to you." Rogan said heading to the back.

His escape routes were all blocked. All he could do is to wait for Monty to conclude his business and hope his attention did not land on him owing 75 G's.

Rogan look around as Kate and Rick walked in. Rogan was surprised that the Homicide detective was meeting with this criminal in his place. He wondered how many other people would like to know her where about? Rogan anonymously tipped off a reporter on the savior of New York location. Then he made his appearance.

"Baby! You can not keep away from me? Twice in the same day I must be on your mind!" Rogan said.

"Rogan you stay here" Monty growled.

"Sure Monty if you want me here!" Rogan replied wondering when the press crew would arrive.

"Ok Monty here is the deal. Rogan owes you a loan of 50 Gs. I am prepared to pay you 100 Gs. For that loan, I want your assurances that Monty will be present to sign this piece of paper." Rick said.

"Mr. Castle, that is a fair enough price. I know that Sal is a stand up guy and vouched for you." Monty said.

"So do we have a deal?" Rick asked.

"Yes we do so Lefty bring me my computer!" Monty said.

Lefty got the computer out of the car and Rick gave him the routing numbers to the set up account and transferred the money once that was concluded Rogan was about to sign when all sorts of reporters had appeared in the dive. Kate looked shocked as Rogan dived out the back. Monty was shielding his face in front of all the cameras. Kate got a call from Gates ordering her back to the precinct. Rick looked mad Rogan had not signed the papers and now Kate and Rick were plastered all across the news waves.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick appeared in the precinct and no one looked at them.

"Mr. Castle. Detective Beckett in my office now!" Gate bellowed as they guiltily walked into the office and closed the door.

The boys looked at each other as the news channels were showing their pictures on the screen along with the pictures of known Mob boss.

Rick started to speak but was cut off by Gates hushing. Rick's phone began to ring Dad Dad Dad. Kate looked at him. He cut it off forcing the call from his Daughter to voice mail.

"Mr. Castle not a word! Detective Beckett what in the world are you doing? Cavorting with known mobster figures? For what are you trying to blow this case against Bracken? Because you seem to be doing a h-ll of a job! By the time the press gets through with you two. Bracken will look like a saint! Do you have anything to say?" Gates stormed.

"Sir it is not Castle's fault but mine!" Kate said.

"No Kate it is not what the Captain thinks." Rick said.

"Yours Detective I am all ears…How is this all your mistake?" Gates asked no longer yelling.

"Sir how much do you know about my life before joining the force?" Kate asked.

"Not much but in your record it states that Montgomery recommended you to a therapist. Does this have something to do with your Mother's murder?" Gates now asked tenderly.

"Yes Sir it does…" Kate continued.

"Kate…" Rick said as Kate patted his hand.

"It is alright Rick the Captain deserves to know." Kate said.

"Alright Kate I trust you…" Rick said looking at his fiancé.

"Captain after my Mother died my Father became an alcoholic…I was now suffering and I was not thinking only to escape the pain. I turned to waitressing at a local strip club. There I met a man. We used each other but nothing more. I finally got my act together. However, he tricked me in signing something while I was intoxicated. I did not think about it at the time. I am so sorry Rick I just remembered." Kate said.

"So what was this document you signed?" Gates asked.

"I did not know at the time but I do now it was a Marriage certificate. Saying I was married to a Rogan O' Leary. I never consummated that marriage but headed to CA to stay with friends from Stanford. Then Sept 11 hit and I was stuck in Ca. But somehow Rogan had registered the marriage with the clerk as soon as the office of the registrar opened on the 14th. I did not know that until I found out when we went to city hall to get our marriage certificate." Kate said.

"So that still does not explain your cavorting with Mobsters. It looks like you were going to take out a hit on Bracken!" Gates said.

"No Captain I know it looks that way but it was not I assure you. Rick had contacts in the mob which informed him that Rogan had a loan outstanding. We did not want the loan person to foreclose so he arranged a meeting to buy out Rogan's loan on the stipulation that Rogan sign the annulment." Kate said.

So did Rogan sign the annulment? The Captain asked.

"No the press arrived and he slipped away." Kate bitterly said.

"I see so this Rogan is in the wind?" Captain asked.

"Yes Sir we were going to track him down…" Kate said.

"Stop right there Detective. You are not going to do anything! You have caused enough problems. I will take it from here. Go back to the Hampton I will be in touch! Have I made myself clear?" Gates asked. "Also you are on suspension. Hand over your badge and gun!"

"Yes sir…" Kate said turning over her weapon and badge.

"Kate you are now officially on your vacation…Take as many days as necessary…Tour the world but do not set foot in New York until I say so! Am I clear Detective!" Gates said.

"Crystal Captain." Kate said rising.

"As for you Mr. Castle I know you were only trying to help a bad situation. But same goes for you too." Gates said.

The Boys were muttering to themselves.

"Bro, why didn't they come to us?" Espo asked.

"I don't know Bro…Whatever they are into I guess they did not want to taint us with it." Ryan said as both Rick and Kate were escorted out after Kate cleaned out her desk once again.

The boys stood there watching. Gates pulled their attention.

"Detectives Ryan and Esposito get in my office now!" She yelled out.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate was fuming when she got out of the precinct. Unfortunately someone tipped off the press and the hordes were after them again. She did not even have time to fume before the first reporter caught up and forced a microphone in her face. Luckily Rick pulled up in the Ferrari. Kate ducked and ran. Rick floored it and they sped off.

"Rick we have to change our appearance if we want to find Rogan" Kate said.

"Kate be reasonable…Gates ordered you and I to get out of town…I do not relish sitting in one of her interrogation cells for disobeying." Rick said.

"Fine Rick do what the Captain wants!" Kate fumed again. "However, we are going to have to ditch this car!"

Rick looked at Kate. Kate pointed upward. There was a helicopter following them. A camera was zooming in to the top down Ferrari.

Rick growled and ducked into a nearby parking garage. They quickly caught a ride with Rick's town car service. Rick message Espo where they stashed the car along with where the key was with the attendant.

"Rick we are not stay at your loft it is overran by press." Kate said.

"How do you know that Kate?" Rick asked.

I just got a text from Eduardo. NYPD is on the scene doing crowd control. Kate said.

Rick was looking at his phone when the familiar 'Dad Dad Dad' came out of it loud and clear.

Kate looked at him.

"I thought you had changed that ring tone…" Kate said.

"Yeah but I found that I could port it from one of my other old phones. It just seemed…" Rick said but was unable to continue so Kate finished it for him.

"Right…? I know you have had a hard time with first Pi and Alexis acting up. I think it is cute you reverting to something that brings back more happier times." Kate said kissing him. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Yeah I better….Hey pumpkin what is the problem?" Rick asked.

"Dad Finally I got a hold of you…The FBI is here…Something about a debrief? I did not know what to tell them?" Alexis said in a whispered voice.

"Alexis we were in the city and we have a bit of a snag. Kate seems to be married before in the computer. It is completely bogus but it is cause us lots of consternation. We do not know if we can get married without that license." Rick said.

"Dad are you saying the wedding is postponed?" Alexis said alarmed.

"Look we are being chased by hordes of reporters…It will be a circus. I know Kate certainly does not want that." Rick said.

"Yeah Dad I understand…We will muddle on here until you return. However, the FBI seems to be settling in for the night in our spare rooms!" Alexis said.

"And who said the 3rd amendment was dead!" Rick said under his breath. "Ok Alexis let them stay there. Kate and I will be heading that way soon. Bye I love you."

"Ok Dad I love you both hurry home." Alexis said hanging up.

"Ok so we have to figure this out Kate what do you want to do? The FBI is waiting for us at the Hampton house." Rick said.

"Oh that is right the debriefing! Rick we have to go there!" Kate said.

"Ok Kate and how would you want us to get there?" Rick said.

The driver had pulled up at Kate's place and the Press was camped out there too.

Driver keep on driving…" Rick said.

"Ok tell the driver to go to this address on Staten Island." Kate said as Rick did so he did a google map on the address.

"We are going to your Aunt Theresa's?" Rick asked.

"Relax she is out of the City. It is where I keep some things." Kate said snuggling up to him.

The driver pulled up to the vacant looking house Rick got out followed by Kate. Rick tipped the driver as he sped off. There was no one on the street. Kate was glad her Father was out of the country. He did promise he would be back to escort her down the aisle. However, that prospect looked dimmer and dimmer.

Kate came in through the back and opened the front door for Rick.

Rick ducked in and Kate closed the doors and pulled all the drapes.

It was now 8 in the evening. Kate suggested they order out. There was a drawer filled with all sorts of delightful menus. Kate selected the first one and made the order while Rick looked around. There were knitting accessories everywhere and finished and unfinished projects across the whole front room.

"I take it Aunt Theresa knits?" Rick said sitting down on the plastic sheet covering the couch.

It squeaked every time he moved.

"Yeah she does…Come on we need to stay here for tonight. I texted Aunt Theresa and she is overjoyed that you were staying here. It kind of made her the hero of her reading group." Kate said leading him to the bedroom they would occupy.

"Darn we now certainly can not give Aunt Theresa the boot on the invitation." Rick teased.

The door bell rang and Kate went downstairs and the delivery person recognized her. Kate paid and soon they were well fed and ready for bed.

During the early morning the Press had arrived. Rick was listening to the birds and then the screech of tires and opening of doors. There were orders being given.

"Kate wake up?" Rick asked pushing on her.

Their late night activities had left her boneless even in this morning.

"Hmmm what do you want Castle? Can't you see I am sleeping?" Kate murmured.

"Kate it is important…Come to the window and look out but do not let them see you doing so." Rick warned.

Kate got fed up and moved to the window and squinted. The block was full of Satellite TV vans and reporters were standing out front of the house.

"Rick they found us." Kate said.

Kate opened a chest at the foot of the bed and pulled out leathers. There was one which looked way too big for her and hers.

"Don't ask now Rick… just wear them. Put this helmet on too. Follow me and stick close to the back of the house until I can pull it out and we can escape down the alley." Kate ordered.

Rick did as he was told. Kate dressed in her leathers exited the rear of the house and pushed her soft tail out of the garage. Rick crossed the yard and walked down the alley. When they were about a block away Kate fired it up and Rick jumped on the back.

Kate navigated the back alleys and soon they were in the traffic heading to NJ. They were going to circle up New Jersey the come across the Holland tunnel. Once back in New York they will head to the Hampton. It was a perfect disguise.

Rick led them in to the Hampton house through the back way. They stopped removed their leathers and stashed them in the utility shed on the outskirts of his property. There were lots of Jet skis and other items in this shed. Kate's bike was perfectly at home here.

Rick pulled out the summer clothes which were stashed there. Good old Alexis remembered. Rick thanked the stars that he had such an obedient Daughter.

They changed. Alexis had raided Kate's clothing she kept here. Kate was appreciative of her consideration and style.

Once fully changed they walked into the kitchen. Kate could smell the coffee. She poured her a cup while Rick went looking for Alexis.

"Oh Dad you scared me…" Alexis whispered as she hugged her Father. "I see you are going for the unkept look?"

"What do you mean Pumpkin?" Rick asked.

"Your scruff is back." She observed.

"Oh that so what is going on here?" Rick asked.

"Not much only Agents McCord and Shaw are here. They both spent the night. So Dad where were you?" Alexis asked.

"Well Pumpkin Kate and I have been trying to avoid the press. Those vultures are everywhere. You know we spent the night at Kate's Aunt Theresa?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Dad I got your text. I was worried something had happened to you and Kate especially when Bracken's men are around." Alexis said.

"What do you mean Bracken's men are around?" Rick asked.

"I overheard Agent McCord talking to her team. It seems that an incursion into the perimeter had happened. They took care of it but Dad they are out there. I am scared." Alexis whispered.

"Don't worry Pumpkin everything will be ok. I'm hungry do you want happy face pancakes?" Rick asked.

"Dad I'm 19 not 4 but they do sound so good!" Alexis admitted.

Rick laughed then left his Daughter's bedroom via the outside balcony. He shimmed down the pole and entered the kitchen startling Kate.

"Rick what are you doing I thought you were upstairs" Kate scolded him.

"Not much just came around the way Alexis and I would do when we were playing Derrick. So are you up for some flap jacks?" Rick asked getting out the ingredients.

Just then Kate's stomach rumbled.

"So I guess that is a yes I will have them up in a jiffy!" Rick said pouring the OJ.

Kate sat at the counter and watched Rick's antics in the kitchen. Alexis soon joined them as Rick plated the first of many batches.

Everyone was fed and soon Rick and Kate adjourned to their bedroom to get a bit more sleep. It would not do to face the FBI with only a few hours of sleep. Kate snuggled against Rick. This time there was not extra activities because they both fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Gates fumed as the boys entered her office the stench of fear washed off both of them as they stood at attention.

"At Ease Detectives, You are hereby doing only one thing. Find this man!" Gates said holding up the mug shot of Rogan O'Leary.

"Yes Sir we know of this low life…" Espo said.

"Sir, why are we looking for this low life?" Ryan asked.

"This guy has committed fraud against one of our own Detective Beckett. He needs to be brought to justice." Gates said.

"Sir this guy was given immunity for his testimony in the Stanton Hill case…Did he commit another crime?" Espo said.

"Yes I believe he has. Go bring me the Stanton Hill murder case. I want to review it and you look over your notes. Find me this man now Detectives!" Gates said.

"Hey Espo" Ryan said as he was talking to his partner after exiting the Captain's office.

Yeah Bro? Espo responded looking through his notes as Velazquez passed by with the file on the Stanton Hill case.

"Hey Velazquez Hold up. Let me look at that file." Ryan said.

"Ok It is your funeral…Gates will not like me being held up." Velazquez said.

"I'll be just one moment. I have to check on something that was in my notes. Yep I thought so I'll be right back go ahead Velazquez take it to the Captain and thanks." Ryan said.

"Bro, where are you going?" Espo asked.

"To the evidence box, I think something needs to be given to trace that they did not process before." Ryan said as he dashed down the stairs not willing to wait for the cranky elevator.

Ryan got to the evidence box and found the item tagged it then left it with the trace tech. By the time he returned to his desk the results of the trace was back.

"Hey Bro get this Rogan's fingerprint and one of a known fugitive are on the same piece of evidence." Ryan said.

"The guy lied to us. There was another person involved…He violated his plea agreement!" Espo said.

"Lets go get him I found the address where he was last time, Espo" Ryan said.

"Ok lets go" Espo agreed as they got their coats and headed out.

\\\\\

Once in the car Espo started talking.

"So Bro what do you think this Fraud low life did to Beckett?" Espo queried his partner.

"I have no idea…But the Captain wants him brought in we will bring him in and squeeze him for who else was involved in the Stanton Hill Murder case. The wealthy philanthropist was murdered in a scam and one of the partners went to jail the other which Rogan knew about got away until he screwed up and got Captain's Gates attention." Ryan said.

"Yeah he will rue the day he got Gates' attention." Espo said fist bumping his partner.

"Yeah guess who the mystery person is?" Ryan asked showing Espo a picture of the perp and Martha Rogers.

"Who is that William Small? What a con name is that! Wait that is Mrs R. He was the guy who robbed her blind? Small world…" Espo said pulling up the car to the brownstone.

"Espo you go around to the back I will go up and knock." Ryan said.

Espo hid in the bushes next to the screen door in the back of the brownstone. He signaled his partner he was ready.

Ryan with his NYPD badge displayed prominently knocked on the front door.

"NYPD open up!" Ryan loudly said.

There was some scuffling Ryan heard and he counted to ten. The screen door slammed open and a bedraggled Rogan O'Leary came dashing out.

"Hold it right there scum bag" Espo said tackling the fleeing suspect.

"Hey Guys I didn't know that …" Rogan said after Espo got him upright and Ryan read him his rights as they placed him in the squad car.

"Ok Rogan go ahead and complete that sentence You did not know what?" Espo asked glancing at his partner.

"Look you got to help me the Press have been hounding me for the past few hours I can't find a place to rest before they find me." Rogan complained.

"Oh we will help you alright with a nice quiet jail cell. That should suit you…" Ryan said as Espo smirked and they fist bumped together.

"So Rogan what is a low life like you is making the press interested in you? Did you rob a bank?" Espo asked.

"No much worse I married Baby…" Rogan said.

"Baby whose baby? Are you talking about a real young child? You sick freak no wonder the Press wants you! You are disgusting!" Ryan said with much contempt.

"No not that kind of Baby I mean Kit Kat type baby…" Rogan bemoaned his fate.

Wait a minute does this Kit Kat have green eyes which change to brown or gold and stands about 5'9" and wears incredibly high heels? Espo asked.

"Yeah that is Kit Kate…" Rogan said.

"Kit Kate you mean Beckett? You are married to Beckett! Bro do you think Castle knows?" Ryan asked.

"Bro he must…Rogan were you with Castle?" Espo asked.

"The tall dude dresses funny like in too good suits has blue eyes and friends with the guy who holds my paper? That Person? I never saw him!" Rogan said.

"Oh well in that case you would not mind if we called him to verify?" Ryan asked.

"Please don't he scares me…Well not him but his friends do…Just take me in and I will tell you everything! Don't let him or his friends get to me…" Rogan said.

\\\\\

They drove up and pulled Rogan out of the seat and he immediately began to run while he was handcuffed. Espo was too fast and caught up with him after about 30 ft. Espo was not kind and face planted him in the street. Ryan caught up.

"Why did you run?" Ryan asked holding tight to Rogan's wrists.

This time there would be no slip ups. The boys wrangled him into the interrogation room. Espo kept an eye on him as Ryan went to report to the Captain.

Ryan knocked at the Captain's door.

Yes Detective? Gates asked.

"Sir we caught Rogan O'Leary as requested. He is in interrogation room three. Er Sir he told us he is married to Beckett? Is that true Sir?" Ryan asked.

"Good Work Detective and I wish it was not true but he is listed in the NY registrars as her Husband…Don't ask me the particulars." Gates said. "I will sit in on your collar. I have to make a phone call first."

"Ok Sir we will be waiting for you." Ryan said leaving the office.

Gates dialed Mr. Castle's phone and it went to voicemail. She sighed and left a message for him to call the precinct. She got up and was going to have to have the distasteful task of interviewing this known fraud.

\\\\\

Meanwhile Kate and Rick were discussing all the steps they took in bringing Bracken down. Both McCord and Shaw were spellbound as Rick twisted it into a lurid tale of intrigue and suspense. It was better than one of his novels. Rick glanced down and noticed the precinct was calling. He would call back after the FBI left which looked more and more unlikely.

Kate looked down at Rick phone then got her eye back up. It must have been Gates. She thought no one else knows of the fraud yet.

"Ok well this is great we will put him away for sure with this evidence. However, we are troubled. Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett can you tell us what you were doing going into a known Mob social club in Little Italy yesterday?" Shaw asked.

Kate looked at Rick and him at her then they both spoke at once.

"Well you see we were…" Kate and Rick said.

"Please Mr. Castle you talk first…I mean it is cute that now you think and speak at the same time but understand it is hard to understand. So Rick would you please continue…" McCord asked.

Ok here is the deal…We learned that when we got to the registrar's office to apply for the marriage certificate that there was one on file already done by a Rogan O'Leary someone Kate had not seen in about 12 years. It was totally bogus… It would have taken our lawyers about a month to clean this up… Rick said.

"Our wedding is set for tomorrow…So we needed it quickly… We learnt Rogan had been a bad boy and owed some mobster a lot of money. We went there to plead for the chance to square it away. It would not do if Rogan ended up dead it would be weeks before we could get married and again we are on a tight schedule." Kate said.

"So this 100,000 we traced to your account was for what to assume the loan?" Shaw asked suspiciously.

"Yes it is exactly what it was for. You can check with my CFO he handled the transaction." Rick said.

"Also in the transaction Rogan would have signed the annulment papers freeing Kate to marry on time. It would have worked if the Press did not find us. In the melee Rogan slipped away and the Press have been hounding us ever since." Kate bitterly said.

The two FBI agents were stunned. It was something out of a French farce but yet they look perfectly honest. Both the profiler and McCord could not see any deception.

"You do know your actions might have been construed that you intended to place a hit on Bracken…That could be the reason there has been probing attacks on the perimeter. They are looking to kill you before your assassin kills him." Shaw calmly said.

"Bracken's men are here? No Rick we have to lead them away!" Kate said. "I could not bear it if Martha or Alexis got hurt over me."

"Wait no one is going anywhere. You are secure here you go off somewhere else and they might follow. We have a perimeter. You are perfectly safe." Shaw said.

"I'm ordering a Helicopter to get my family to safety. Kate your Dad's cabin…?" Rick said.

"Yeah Rick it is in Aunt Theresa's name they would never link it. Beside you know she is up there too." Kate replied.

"Ok I will go inform the others we are pulling out." Shaw said.

Rick went upstairs and explained the reasoning and as the helicopter arrived they boarded. Rick almost cried when Alexis hugged him and told him that she loved him.

Rick watched as the helicopter took out to sea. It was below radar until it got to the CN coast then it popped up in the area of New Haven and then it was a straight flight to the final destination.

The FBI had a car brought in and exited the front as Kate and Rick ran down the beach to the shed placing the leathers on Kate fired up the bike. Rick got them away from the house unseen. In the rushed move Rick's phone sat ringing on the table. Rick had swapped with Alexis without even knowing it.


	7. Chapter 7

They had just pulled up to the precinct and Kate shut off her Bike as Rick still with the helmet on walked to the back entrance. First stop was the morgue in the basement. Lanie was on duty.

"Girl Friend, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Lanie said hugging Kate then Rick.

This was the first time since Bracken's arrest that the ME saw the couple.

"Thanks Lanie" Kate said returning the embrace.

"Girl Friend, are you in some sort of trouble?" Lanie asked.

Kate grimaced then spoke.

"No more than usual." Kate replied.

"Castle, what have you done now to my bestie!" Lanie looked at him with a murderous glance.

Rick was unnerved that Lanie assumed it was his fault…Well to be honest usually it was his fault but this time it was not.

"Lanie what is happening here? Have you been bothered by the Press?" Kate asked.

"No I just got off the phone with Javi though. He said he was on a special assignment. It seems he is tracking down some low life fraudster…Let me see…What was that name again…" Lanie said.

"Rogan O'Leary?" Rick supplied.

"No Not him he is in with Gates…No another person's name." Lanie said deep in thought.

"Rogan is in with Gates?" Kate asked with much incredulity.

"Yeah Javi said he had to face plant him a couple of times before getting him into the precinct." Lanie supplied.

"Great so Lanie who is he going after?" Rick asked.

"Wait I remember he said Small…" Lanie brightly said.

"Small…? Lanie are you sure he said Small?" Rick asked with his eyes aglow.

"Yeah that is exactly what he said." Lanie said.

"Rick what is going on?" Kate asked.

"Kate do you remember how I said that Step Dad number 5 was a scum bag?" Rick asked.

"Vaguely was he not the one who defrauded Martha?" Kate asked. "What does that mean?"

"Ol' Step Dad number 5 was named Small…William Small and after all these years finally a lead to bring him to justice. I doubt he still has any of Mother's things…Those probably were fenced long ago." Rick said.

"Yeah well Martha is finally going to get closure since Rogan ratted him out. He sang like a Canary." Lanie said.

"Thanks Lanie for the info. You will be at the wedding right? It had changed venues. It is now at my Dad's cabin. You know where it is do not bother to dress up and please Bracken men are everywhere. You can not be followed." Kate said.

"Right Girl Friend It will not do if your Maid of Honor is not at your wedding! I will be there as soon as Javi picks me up." Lanie said.

"Come on Rick let's go see the Captain." Kate said half dragging him to the elevator.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick who was still wearing the helmet walked off the elevator and headed straight to the Captain's office. Ryan noticed the form fitting leather hugging every one of Kate's curves then he noticed Castle wearing leathers too.

Kate stepped in and closed the door.

"Oh there you two are! I have something for you consider it a wedding day gift." Gates said pulling out the annulment form with Rogan's signature on it.

"Oh Captain Thank you so much!" Kate said hugging her.

"Now what is going to happen to Rogan?" Rick asked.

"Well since he cooperated and is instrumental in taking down a noted swindler. He is free to go with his immunity in place." Gates said. "He is getting out now if you want to talk to him."

"Thank you Sir that I would…Come on Castle and Sir again thank you." Kate said leaving the captain's office.

"Rogan wait a minute." Kate said.

"Kitty Kate" Rogan said. "Look I did not like losing you…I am so sorry that I inserted the marriage certificate…No hard feelings?" Rogan said hugging Kate.

"None Rogan do you still have your Bike and leathers?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I do what do you need I feel I owe you…" Rogan said.

"Yeah about 100G's worth!" Rick muttered.

"Look we are in danger not from the Press but there is a real bad guy gunning for Rick and myself. We need a way to get out of the city without attracting any attention." Kate said.

"Say no more we were organizing a ride. You could come along. You have the colors of the 7th Street posse." Rogan said pointing at Rick's leathers.

"Great Rogan I will see you at the Court house." Kate said hugging Rogan again.

Rogan left and Kate came over to Ryan's desk.

"Look the wedding plans have been changed. You can follow Lanie and Javi up to my Dad's cabin. I will see you there." Kate said.

"You can bet one it." Ryan said.

"Good Come on Castle we have a Marriage certificate to get." Kate said as the clock was getting closer to 4 PM.

\\\\\

They arrived at the Registrar office just before they closed the door. A courier was there with Rick's documents. Good old Harold being spot on. They stood in line still dressed in their leathers. Kate handed over the documents and so did Rick. The clerk scanned them into the system and produced the marriage certificate. She explained who had to sign where and when to return to register it. She also said that they could send it by mail.

Rick and Kate signed the document and the seal was attached.

"Good Luck on the Marriage" the clerk said concluding their business.

As they walked out of the building hand in hand a long line of Bikers drove up with the throaty roar of their engines. Rogan was spotted in the front of the line. Kate grinned as She and Rick entered the third row and then the bikes were off heading up the 87.

\\\\\

In Washington DC a conference was taking place in The Office of the Senate Majority leader Harry Reid. The Senator from Nevada is speaking to his Senate Whip and the Vice President Biden.

"Damn it we are going to be socked hard on these Midterms. I still have to shepherd the Immigration. Now Cruz is barking up my A$$ about my dealing with the Chinese! That Damned Bundy and those Meddling so called Patriots. I mean they are nothing but a bunch of home grown terrorists! Now I am facing losing Bracken Our Anchor in New York. It is nothing but a Pack of Lies Ben Moss has assured me. No, I will not expedite his censure and will block any attempt by those Damned Republican slimes to get it even voted on!" Harry fumed.

"Yes Harry the President assures me that you should not give into pressure. He needs all hands on deck." Biden assured.

"Yes if you spin this right you can accuse the Detective and Writer of making this whole thing up." The Senate Whip said.

"This think just stinks. I say that and my credibility goes down…Chris.t The bytoch was shown getting shot on national TV! Now here she is standing in front of William again on National TV? It's a plot by those damned Republican slime…Cruz no Scott It has to be Scott I can see his dirty paws on this one!" Harry said.

"Look Harry we appreciate the position you are in but if you do this Cuomo with recall the bastard. What will it make us look like?" The Senate Whip bemoaned.

"Cuomo would not dare. We still know where those ballot of his Republican opponent are buried…He can not handle that scandal." Harry said,

All the men then laughed on this point.

"So Can I say to the President that there will be Senator Bracken from New York occupying his seat in the Morning?" Biden asked.

"Yes you can and he will stay there until the Elections!" Harry said.

The Senate Whip just shook his head. He had a bad feeling about this. Allowing Bracken to stay free will hurt them he knew it.

\\\\\

The Federal Detention Center Fredericksburg Maryland the inmate Senator Bracken is speaking to his trusted Lawyer.

"So what is the news Laurence?" Bracken asked.

"Well William you have the President, VP and Senate Majority leader on your side. There will be no expedited censure." Larry said. "You will be out tomorrow"

"Well that is the first good news" Bracken said with a smile. "What about the boys have they done the job?"

"No, our spies report the Writer and Detective have been thrown out of the precinct. No one has seen them since. There was some activity at his Hampton House but it was surrounded by the FBI. I think you should leave this one alone William. Also we learned that the Writer paid Monty one of your trusted Lt. in the sex trades 100 Gs. I think he has flipped!" Larry said.

"Ok leave the boys on finding the Writer and Detective…I want a message sent to Monty. No one doubles cross Bracken I mean No one!" William said.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan was smiling as he watched the two lovers left the bullpen. The romantic in him could not wait until their nuptials wherever that would be. He would have to trust Javi. Javi had stepped into the Captain's office to report that William Small was not at where Rogan said he was. The Captain flew into a rage. It was too late she had already released O'Leary and they had no clue where to find him.

Detective Hanson Branson had the idea to look up Rogan's file and learned he was a biker. He quickly switched to the Cameras on the Turnpike. He saw Beckett in the 3rd row. He filed that information away then alerted the Captain.

"Sir I found Rogan…He is with about 50 bikers heading north on the NY Turnpike what do you want us to do?" Branson asked his Captain.

"There is nothing we can do…He is out of NYPD's jurisdiction…Stand down we can not swear out a false warrant to give to NY State police. We will just have to catch him when he returns." The Captain said shaking her head.

"Yes Captain" Branson said.

'Maybe I can get him to return…' Branson thought. Since Edward Branson was a Patrol Officer he had been on the payroll of Bracken…Since he was arrested he was keeping his head down but still passing off information through the burner phone he kept at his desk. He had just passed the information on Beckett's whereabouts when he saw Sully with his box passing by.

"Hey Sully, where are you going? I thought you had a home here at the 12th?" Branson asked watching Detective Sully with his box.

"Nope I am going back to the 172nd. They have an opening…" Sully said.

"Belay that order" Captain Gates said "Use Beckett's desk she will not be back for awhile. You have a dead body which has shown up at the Jersey Pier. Take Branson with you. Esposito you have one too. It is in a vacant lot under the FDR at 59th."

"Sir we are almost off the clock." Espo protested.

"We are shorthanded Detective…You need to step up if you want to become Detective First Class around here." Gates said. "Detective you do want to advance don't you? Or you can be like Grobin staying a 2nd Class for 30 years!"

"Ok Sir we have this one…Come on Ryan lets get to the body." Espo said grabbing his coat and gun.

Ryan drove because Javi was on the phone with an Irate Lanie. She would not be happy until they were at the old church down the street from the Marina in the town nearest to Kate's Dad's cabin.

Kate had contacted Aunt Theresa. Aunt Theresa called back and gave her the good news. She had cleared it with the padre. There would be a wedding tomorrow. Kate told Rick the good news after she informed Lanie of the change as the stopped to rest their bikes.

"So it will not be by the beach but look at this church..." Kate gushed showing Rick pictures of the church that Aunt Theresa snapped.

Kate had fallen in love with it.

"Yes Kate it is quite lovely…" Rick said.

Unaware that a black sedan had drove up to the area the bikers were talking. The occupants in the car were snapping pictures of Beckett and Castle. They called Laurence asking for instructions. They had found them.

"Just follow them and if you have an opportunity then use it." Laurence said.

The occupants in the car agreed and sat waiting until all the bikers had left. They stayed behind the procession.

\\\\\

Meanwhile at the sleepy town of Round Top NY Alexis was fretting.

"Grams…Are you sure you did not see my phone?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"Yes Darling I am sure…Jim has a very nice quaint cabin here in the woods and on a lake too." Martha said.

"Well I guess it does not matter. Hopefully, I will find it…So it was good to talk to Dad…It looks like Bracken's men took the bait with the decoy car… I guess they will be half way to the Pocono's by now. It is funny seeing Dad with Leathers…Kate looked quite at home too." Alexis said.

"Yes Darling but there is so much to do! I am happy I got to meet Jim's Sister she and I will make this wedding a success. That and along with your Father's Black card!" Martha said.

"Grams you did not use it yet did you?" Alexis worried there might be a paper trail leading Bracken's men right to them.

"No of course not it is used only a security. They have not run anything. Once your Father gets here he will pay with cash and they will tear up the receipts. Are not small towns wonderful? You could never get away with that in the City!" Martha said.

Relieved Alexis continued to unpack. Martha had insisted in bringing her Dad's tux, the wedding gown and all the makeup with them on the Helicopter. In a way Alexis was glad she too was getting the wedding bug.

\\\\\

The boys got to the crime scene location and Perlmutter was there.

"Good Evening Detectives I see the annoying one is not with you today." Sydney said.

"Yes good to see you too so what do we have?" Espo asked placing his gloves on.

"Well you can see the back of the skull was blown completely off and the front is not much better. I can certainly say the male middle aged victim due to liver temp died about 2 hours ago. Cause of death was to high velocity blast from the pellets I have recovered it is possibly a shotgun blast 12 gauge if I had to guess. It looked like he ate it before the trigger was pulled." Sydney said.

"Hey Detective…We found two more Bodies around the corner next to a dumpster and there are tire prints." LT said.

"Good work LT." Ryan said going to look at the other victims.

He recognized the two bodies as the bodyguards of Monty Dacillio the Sex trafficker and all round scum bag.

"So someone finally punched your ticket?" Ryan said looking at the mess both body guards were.

They were blasted with a double barrels shotgun. There was massive damage on one and the other almost cut the person in half.

"It looks like they were getting out of the car…But why here?" Ryan asked LT.

Ryan looked around and spotted a door opened and a steel cage rolled back. Pulling out his weapon he cautiously approached the door and peeked in. It was a sex shop but most of the merchandise was ripped apart. There was trace of Cocaine on the floor. This must have been a transshipment place. There are several footprints. It seems the doors were left opened and the neighbors helped themselves to the spoils.

Ryan was formulating that the shop was opened and the guards were standing next to the car and someone appeared. No this is a team. Since both were hit. So it was two men who took out the guards then the dragged Monty out of the car. He was dragged around the corner one held him as the other shoved the shotgun up his mouth.

"Hey Javi…We have two Body guards dead around the corner. It was a well planned ambush. Apparently, who ever it was…They sent a message. Monty must have talked. There is not other explanation for the shotgun up the mouth!" Ryan said.

As Ryan and Javi was beginning a canvas three Black SUVs drove up….

"FBI fellers this Special Agent Bell and I am Special Agent Granger." Granger said. "This is our jurisdiction…Thank for keeping the crime scene clear but we have it from here."

Javi told the uni's to stand down this was one for the Fed's. Javi was not one to give up so easily but they needed to get out of town. For once he was glad these three murders were taken off his hands.

"Come on Partner we have places to go." Javi said clapping his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

Lanie was relieved to see Javi walk into the morgue. She was beyond ready.

"Come on Javi we need to get out of here!" Lanie said picking up her dress and bags.

They were finally on the road. They met up with the Ryans. Together, they all went North.

\\\\\

The Bikers had all entered the little town and as they passed the church Kate was delighted seeing it all aglow. It was beautiful. Rick squeezed her waist a bit tighter.

"There it is Kate" Rick said pointing at the church. "Tomorrow we will be married."

"Yeah Rick I can hardly wait" Kate said breaking away from the pack to pull up next to Rogan.

"So here you are safe and sound." Rogan said.

"Yeah here we are… Look Rogan if you stick around we would be glad if you and guys will be at the reception. I do not think the church would hold all of you." Kate said.

"Yeah the guys would like that but I know you have wedding things to do but we are going the Blind Pig for some drinks. That is about 2 miles down that road." Rogan said. "We should be there all night. There is a campground where the rest will be. We will see you at the reception."

Kate got off her bike then kissed him on the cheek then got back on her bike and drove out of town toward the water.

"I'm wondering. Should I be jealous of you kissing another man who is your Ex on the day before our wedding?" Rick teased.

"Rick that was a kiss of thanks nothing else! I only reserve those mind blowing kisses for you alone! And speaking of that I see Aunt Theresa is here. You will like the old gal." Kate said turning off the bike as Alexis came shooting out the front door followed by Jim.

"Oh Wow…You made it! You are actually all here…I was so worried! Dad what is going on?" Alexis tackled Rick then hugged Kate while Jim stood back with a big smile on his face.

Outside the Happy reunion two men watched and took pictures. They had a mic tuned to them too. They picked up that there was going to be a wedding at the church. That would be the perfect place to ambush them. They would not be packing heat for a wedding. The two men drove away. Confident their plan would work and drove to a nice motel down the road. There they called Laurence and gave him the good news. Tomorrow at the wedding the guest of honor will meet with a horrible accident.

Both men laughed along with Laurence.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night Javi and Lanie joined the happy couple at rustic inn it was a couple of doors down from the Blind Pig though you could hear the merry makers in the next building all the way to this one.

The impromptu wedding dinner had a couple of other guest who again stayed to the shadows. They intently watched as the happy couple smiled and laughed.

'They would not be laughing tomorrow' one of the watchers thought.

The dinner was concluded and Rick made arrangement for Alexis, Martha, Javi and Lanie, the Ryans and themselves to take over the little town's only motel. The only other guests were a two business men with briefcases. Rick noticed that they were watching them.

Immediately, he wondered. Were they Bracken's men?

Kate noticed Rick's distraction and looked in his direction. The people he was staring at had left.

"Rick love what is going on?" Kate asked taking his hand and bringing it to her lips.

"Nothing love let's enjoy the party." Rick soothed her worried brow with his fingers and hugged her.

The party broke up and each left to get ready for tomorrow the big day.

\\\\\

Detectives Sully and 'Handsome' Branson as Rick called him got to the Jersey wharf. The body had recently been dumped. There were abrasions where the body was forced into something. Again a double barreled shot gun was used. The Body was a mess. The only identifying mark was a tattoo. The old guy used to be in the Navy. Running the prints Branson discovered that this victim was William Small and other prints showed up as Martha Roger's the estranged wife of the decease. Sully brought this to the attention of the Captain and a Bolo was ordered for the capture and return to NYC of one Martha Rogers for Murder.

\\\\\

In his Jail cell the morning came and Bracken was processed and turned over to the US Marshals…He knew it would be hard to bring him down…This proved his party loyalty was rewarded. Bracken looked over Washington as he was driven back to his office and was fitted with a tracking device. It would not matter…Eventually the press will be concerned with other things and he would continue. This proved he was a man of destiny.

\\\\\

The wedding preparations were in full swing as Kate left the motel room and followed Aunt Theresa to her favorite Beauty person. Kate was inundated with all this attention.

While Rick waited in his tux Alexis stood next to him. The church was bedecked with flowers and streamers. The padre was standing at the podium as the local high school concerto group was playing in the background. Rick had arranged for them to get extra credit for doing the wedding.

Finally the organist started playing the processional march of Here Comes the Bride. The Bridesmaids had already entered and there was a Lily placed in a seat next to where Jim would sit and a picture of her mother was prominently shown.

Rick was looking and then at the back of the church there she was. Rick eyes tracked her beautiful form all dressed in white. It was a gorgeous dress. Kate was looking very radiant as Jim handed her to Rick and sat down next to Martha and Johanna's picture. The wedding was about to begin when some saw a fire was burning through two sides of the building. This church was built in the 1680's by Dutch settlers. It was never had been fire proof. The guests screamed out as bullet fire started coming in at all angles. They were trapped in the inferno. Kate looked at Rick…It was foolish to think Bracken would ever let them live.

Rick bravely battled the flames and found a priest secret exit and forced the people out the only one was left was Kate choking on the smoke. Rick dashed back in and found Kate unconscious. The Fire Dept was on the scene and the rural EMT were called. Kate's wedding dress was ruined. Everyone stared in disbelief as the oldest standing church in North America burned to the ground.

The bikers were alerted and rushed to surround the area. They located the guys responsible for this catastrophe. They were dead. It and looked like they were tortured.

"Kate this proves we need to get married but where?" Rick said. "I almost lost you again."

Just then the owner of the Blind Pig came up and said. "My place is still standing."

So after everyone had recovered. Kate and Rick were left with only their leathers to wear. So they were wed at the Blind Pig surrounded by a phalanx of Bikers.

Kate through the bouquet and Alexis caught it. Rick and Kate had to disappear. So the bikers gladly escorted them into Canada. From there they caught a flight to the Caribbean for a private island.

\\\\\

Meanwhile back in Round Top Martha was being arrested for Murder.

\\\\\

Bracken was laughing when he heard the news of Martha's arrest. If his Mother being in peril that should smoke out the ones he wanted dead.

Bracken was alone in his office when a Shadow appeared.

"Good Evening Mr. Bracken…Do not think about calling your protection they can not hear you. You have hounded my family for the last time. This phony trumped up charge against my Wife will not stand. You are a vermin and needs to be eliminated. I happen to specialize in pest control. So the drink you took it is a paralytic and soon you will be unable to breath. The only thing you can do is sign this confession and pull the trigger. Of course you could let the poison slowly suffocate you. I assure you that will take some time and will be very painful." The man in the shadow said.

"Who are you?" Bracken whispered knowing he was dead either way.

The man wore gloves and removed the tumbler with the poison and placed a new tumbler in his hand and then placed it on the table. The man poured two fingers of the good stuff and threw it back without touching the glass with his lips. He refilled it and left it spilled next to Bracken's hand. The stage was set and he quietly disappeared. Bracken filled with rage was able to shoot himself after he signed the confession. The blood from the wound was pouring over the desk.

\\\\\

As soon as Martha was brought in for questioning, the News of Bracken's apparent suicide hit the air waves. Evidence was brought forth to exonerate the older thespian.

\\\\\

At their private retreat…Kate and Rick cavorted along the sunny beach. Each was not aware that bracken had been taken care. Rick decided to go exploring the island while Kate took time to recover. He found a pair of tracks leading from the beach. Since, the island getaway was totally inhabited other than themselves. Rick worried that Bracken had found them. He was determined to end this threat.

He hefted up a big sturdy branch. Walking carefully he followed the footprints. He saw a Man drinking water from a small stream down from a Waterfall and pool. The stream came from the highlands on the island. Rick crept closer as The Man spun and knocked the branch out of his hand then pinned him to the ground. Rick eyes widened to see his Father holding him by the throat.

"Son I'm not here to hurt you…Congratulations you got the girl." Jackson Hunt said.

"Oh Dad Thanks can you loosen your grip on my throat" Rick gasped.

"Oh Yes…." He said as the elder man let his grip loosen and pulled his Son up out of the sand.

He closed then hugged him.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Rick asked.

"Protecting you Son…Also I came to give you news…Bracken is dead…He committed suicide in his office a couple of days ago. I thought you would like to know." The older man said walking away.

Rick just stood there as his Father melted into the brush. Rick kept looking at the spot his Father once was. Finally deciding his Father was not coming back. He left to go find Kate and show her the waterfall and pool where he met his Father.

It was two weeks before Kate got restless and so they started their world wide trip. By the time they got to London. Paula was able to track them down.

"Rickie it is good to hear your voice…" Paula said over the hotel phone.

"Paula? Paula this is not a good time…I'm on my Honeymoon…" Rick said.

"Yeah I know but you need to turn on the news…" Paula said.

Kate turned on the news as Rick instructed. Kate switched on Sky News and announcement about the political upheaval happening since the death of Bracken. Over 44 congressmen and 8 senators were indicted from evidence linked to Snowden's hoard.

It was a treasure trove of all the dirty things these people were involved. Rick stood stunned as the entire Congress and Presidency collapsed from the scandal. Kate had started this ball rolling with her one sided pursuit of the truth. As Kate and Rick watched from London they kissed and saw the beginning of a new era.


End file.
